October 29, 2015 Update
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Planetside 2 PC servers will be coming down at 6am (Pacific) on 10/29 for a game update. The estimated downtime is approximately 1.5 hours. Below is a list of features/changes/etc once the update is complete. Victory Points Continents will no longer be captured by alerts and territory control alone! Victory Points are a new method of scoring within the game. If your faction earns the required number of Victory Points, then the continent is yours! The continental VP scoreboard is shown at the top of the Map screen. Mousing over each faction will bring up the “Points to Victory” window, which breaks down progress and overall score. There are a numbers of ways to earn VP: Permanent Victory Points *Link your warpgate to enemy warpgate = +1 VP *Link your warpgate to both enemy warpgates simultaneously = Continental Victory/Lock *Capture all Techplants = +1 VP *Capture all Amp Stations= +1 VP *Capture all Biolabs = +1 VP *Capture all major facilities (Amp, Bio, Tech) simultaneously = Continental Victory/Lock *Win Alerts = +2 VP Flux Victory Points Capturing more than 45% of a continent’s territory can earn you “Flux” Victory Points. Flux Victory Points count toward continental victory, but can be won/lost with the territory you control/lose. Percentage of Territory controlled: *45% = +1 VP *50% = +1 VP *55% = +1 VP *60% = +1 VP *65% = +1 VP *70% = +1 VP *75% = +1 VP *80% = +1 VP *85% = +1 VP *90% = +1 VP (Continental Victory) Continent Benefit Changes *Hossin Benefit – 50% off MAXs has been removed, controlling Hossin will now provide vehicle and aircraft repairs at friendly ammo resupply towers/pads. Facility Benefit Changes Amp Station Benefit *Allows facility turrets to fire for much longer before overheating; also allows facility turrets to auto repair over time. Bio Lab Benefit *Auto heal rate has been increased significantly. New Bounty Directive *Awards a “Bounty Hunter” title and the NS-15 Gallows LMG as the final tier reward. LMG Changes *Orion VS54 **ADS moving CoF remains 0.4 (same as Live) **ADS movement modifier to 0.5, from 0.75 **ADS CoF recoil to 0.04, from 0.05 **Horizontal recoil to 0.22/0.22, from 0.2/0.225 **Horizontal tolerance to 0.8, from 0.9 **Standing hipfire to 2.5, from 2.75 **Moving hipfire to 3.25, from 3.5 **Projectile velocity to 540, from 570 **Short and long reloads to 3.0/3.44, from 3.28/3.655 *Betelgeuse 54-A **ADS moving CoF remains 0.4 (same as Live) **ADS movement modifier to 0.5, from 0.75 **ADS CoF recoil to 0.04, from 0.05 **Horizontal recoil to 0.22/0.22, from 0.2/0.225 **Horizontal tolerance to 0.8, from 0.9 **Standing hipfire to 2.5, from 2.75 **Moving hipfire to 3.25, from 3.5 **Projectile velocity to 540, from 570 **Decreased heat bleedoff speed by 20% *SVA-88 **ADS movement modifier to 0.5, from 0.75 **Horizontal recoil to 0.2/0.2, from 0.2/0.225 **Horizontal tolerance to 0.8, from 0.9 **Vertical recoil to 0.4, from 0.44 *Pulsar LSW **Can now equip Extended Magazines **First Shot Multiplier to 1.6, from 2.45 **ADS CoF recoil to 0.04, from 0.05 *VX29 Polaris **Maximum damage range to 20m, from 10m **Recoil angle to 17/17, from 17/20 *Ursa **Moving ADS CoF to 0.35, from 0.4 *Flare VE6 **Horizontal tolerance to 0.6, from 0.75 **Vertical recoil to 0.4, from 0.44 *LA1 Anchor **First Shot Recoil Multiplier to 2.2, from 2 **Horizontal recoil to 0.18, from 0.175 **Standing hipfire to 2.75, from 3 **Moving hipfire to 3.5, from 3.75 **Projectile velocity to 570, from 600 *EM1 **Maximum damage range to 20m, from 10m **Horizontal recoil to 0.18/0.18, from 0.2/0.2 *NC6 Gauss SAW **Moving Aim Down Sights CoF to 0.4, from 0.5 *MSW-R **Standing hipfire to 2.75, from 3 **Moving hipfire to 3.5, from 3.75 *T16 Rhino **Maximum damage range to 20m, from 10m **First Shot Recoil Multiplier to 1.5, from 2 *TMG-50 **Moving ADS CoF to 0.35, from 0.4 *T32 Bull **Reserve ammunition to 240, from 180 **Horizontal recoil to 0.18, from 0.2 *T9 CARV-S **Horizontal tolerance to 0.7, from 0.8 *T9A "Butcher" **Added Spinup - Rate of Fire from 750 to 780 over 0.3 seconds. **Crouching hipfire to 3, from 3.5 **Crouching moving hipfire to 3.5, from 4 **Standing hipfire to 3.5, from 4 **Moving hipfire to 4, from 4.5 Misc *You can now set multiple bounties on a target at once. *Skill line trees are back! (*there is a known issue where some weapons are listed multiple times and/or bring up a different weapon to unlock then what is listed*) *All facilities and outposts should now be using the new capture UI that went live on large outposts a few weeks ago. *Fixed an issue that would cause the bounty counter on the HUD to display "x0". *Fight for Flight decals are now only viewable in the inventory of the appropriate faction. *Deployed Sunderers should once again properly display their no deploy zones to other friendly Sunderers and show on their minimaps. Category:Game Update